


polaris

by thinkatory



Category: National Theatre Live: Treasure Island (2015), Treasure Island - Lavery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on National Theatre production, F/M, Female Jim Hawkins, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, referenced possibility of gang rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: "I'm asking you to see," he says, as patient as he can manage, and takes her by the shoulders. "Look at me, Jim, and tell me what you see."Jim's voice strains as she looks up into his face, every inch of her tense, just maybe with wanting. "A pirate.""Before you," Silver says firmly, "I am a man, crippled, but nothing more, nothing less."
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	polaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



> Jim is 16 in this story, though there was no easy way to fit that into the narrative. I marked it as underage just in case. Fair warning: no gang rape takes place in this fic, though the possibility is referenced.
> 
> Canon divergence takes place at the end. You'll see.

"Go," Silver says, grip tight on the pistol and half a growl in his tone, and the crew buzzes like hornets before he barks it out again, voice echoing through the length of the tunnels. " _Leave, now,_ or I'll fill you full of lead before you can blink!"

They're up the ladder within moments. Jim stays still, gaze tight on Silver now. He thinks, maybe, he can feel her heart racing in the same rhythm as his, the rush and rise of blood in their ears. Finally, Jim says, mouth set tight, "If you mean to kill me, Silver, do it."

Silver trembles in the moment, and advances, gun trained on her face as she steps backwards. "You think I mean to kill _you_ , Jim Hawkins?"

"Yes," Jim says, her eyes now on the barrel of the gun.

"I thought you cleverer than that." He lowers the gun, laughs, overwhelmed. "I mean to have you."

Jim's gaze is still on the gun. "What do you mean?" she asks, cautious yet.

"On my crew." Silver's voice softens. "By my side."

"I am not a pirate," Jim says, tone firm.

"Time enough for moral quandries," Silver dismisses. "Jim, don't you _understand_?" She wasn't so frustrating, once. "You're _mine._ " Jim says nothing, still as the grave, and he goes on as he approaches her, closing the short distance between them with a few slow paces. "I claimed you, against that storm." He throws the pistol far behind himself without looking away from her, and speaks softly. "Are you not grateful?"

"Silver." Jim trains her eyes on his face. "Please. Let me go."

It pains him to see her miscomprehend the simple mathematics. "I'm asking you to see," he says, as patient as he can manage, and takes her by the shoulders. " _Look at me_ , Jim, and tell me what you see."

Jim's voice strains as she looks up into his face, every inch of her tense, just maybe with wanting. "A pirate."

"Before you," Silver says firmly, "I am a man, crippled, but nothing more, nothing less." He touches her cheek, gentle, and she can't seem to look away from him. "It's time," he murmurs. "Far past."

"Far past what?" Jim says, soft.

He draws her close to him and into a kiss, at first soft but then fierce, again and again as she makes a sound against his mouth. He fumbles with her as she pushes at his shoulders, and manages with some effort to get her against the wall of the tunnel, tight against her.

"Breathe," he murmurs as she flutters against him like a bird pinned by a cat, and he undoes her breeches as best he can before pulling them down. She squirms against him as he moves his fingers between her legs and begins to touch her.

"Very good," he says, soft as anything, his mouth grazing hers as she tries to pull in air in short gasps. "Oh, I knew you would be so good."

"Silver," Jim manages, "please." But she's getting wet, slick between her thighs, and he knows she wants him; poor thing doesn't know how to handle it, though, a virgin, not his first virgin to be sure.

"You had to know," Silver murmurs, barely audible, "that I would never hurt you." He fumbles with his own breeches to yank them down just enough to bare his cock to press against her thigh. "In your heart you knew, I know that."

Jim seizes him by the shoulders, grip tight, and trembles. "Take me up," she whispers. "Take me to your ship."

Silver shakes his head in a fierce motion. "No, no, no." He manages to yank her up against the wall and push his cock inside of her; she groans in _such_ a satisfying way that he knows, he knows she wants this. "Patience," he warns, "let a poor cripple manage in his own time."

It's an effort, but he rides her up against the wall, and watches her face as he rocks his cock into her as best he can. She bites her lip, she squirms, she tries to shove at him, but _this_ is the true way to claim her. To make her his woman.

"You're so wet," he murmurs, overwhelmed with the feel of her around him. "Soaking, my Jim, so fantastic."

"Silver." She chokes it out, and he rewards her with a kiss, deep and harsh, so _close_. When she starts to cry, just for a moment, he kisses her tears away, and gasps as he thrusts hard into her and comes.

"Oh, Jim," Silver says, the rare emotion sweeping over him, too much, "oh, my Polaris."

Jim is still against him, and he pulls his cock out of her, stealing a kiss. She's silent as he moves away and does up his breeches, and he's turned to get the pistol when she speaks.

"You take what you want," Jim says, toneless. "You take what you want and you don't care what it takes."

"Yes," Silver confirms, bending with some effort to fetch the pistol.

"Even if it might have been given willingly." Jim's struggling to keep her voice level, now, and Silver faces her, watching her with a steady gaze. "Some time before."

"Before what?" Silver prompts her, a challenge in his face.

She exhales shakily. "When I thought I could trust you."

"Trust this." Silver holds her gaze. "Trust that I will do anything to have what I want, and protect it with my life."

Jim yanks up her breeches with shaking hands. "No," she says, as firm as she can make her voice.

Silver can't tear his eyes away from her. "What?"

"Don't." She dares look at him. "Not again."

It jabs him in the chest as he looks at her, the terrible guilt, a knife to the heart, and he stops where he stands. "Not again," he says, soft. "Not if you come with me."

"And if I kill you?" Jim asks, tone level now.

"Only I can protect you from those waiting for us up there," Silver makes clear. "They know you're mine. They won't hurt you if I'm there."

Jim's breath catches. "They would – "

"Very much so," Silver says honestly. "Not a woman in sight before, and now you're a woman."

She stares at him, horror in her gaze. "Silver," she says, half-begging.

He extends a hand to her, a deliberate gesture. "I won't hurt you," he says, steady. "No one will hurt you. No storm will take you. Not so long as you have me by your side."

He sees the realization flick across her face, that she has little choice. "If I don't?" she asks, quiet.

"We will find our treasure," Silver says, gentleness just leaving his tone, "and then we will mete out our pirate's justice."

A long silence stretches between them, concern and terror written all over Jim's face, then determination, survival, marks its way across her features instead. "Lead the way."

Silver smiles, genuine. "Smart as paint, I always said." He watches her. "What do you know?"

"Everything," Jim says, and seems unable to look away.

"Tell me," Silver says, "and we'll get off this wretched place, be a king and queen in some far-off castle." What a dream.

Jim pulls in a breath, and speaks.

There's an equation between them, isn't there, a balance sheet of his actions, his guilt, against her resistance and the truth that spills from her sweet lips. It equals perfection. It equals everything he's ever wanted.


End file.
